Amperi's Divide
Amperi's Divide is the episode from SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix. Sypnosis Noah and Kierra are fighting a rogue alien. Noah is Kickin Hawk. Noah kicked the alien into the air. Kierra flew up and shot him into a wall. But he landed again is Goku too. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Really should've thought about destroying that building, bro. Noah jumped up and kicked the alien down to the ground. He was unconscious. Kierra tied him up with a lightpost. Kierra: Now stay here until the Plumbers come. Noah detransformed. Suddenly, a spacepod appeared in the sky. It crashed near the three heroes. Noah: What's that? The pod had no doors on it. But then, Ra'ad and his a Amperi Viva. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): You are Perodua Viva! Ra'ad: Calm down, as much as it may surprise you, I'm not here to kill you for once. His a now a X9. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (like a Tomix is) ...Goku? So it is true, you are alive and well! These present few years have been really tough for all of us. Noah: Then what are you here for? A Perodua Viva is the city car, he is formerly Amperi. Ra'ad: I need your heee...I need your heh-eh-eeeeehh. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): X9, it is Amperi's final form. Kierra: You need our help? Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): That yes. I have a SoulWeaver Goku in the timeline about DragonFable? what is upon a time. Noah: No way! It's probably just a trap. Ra'ad: Segurason, please! You're my only hope. Why would I willingly downgrade myself to crawl all the way here to ask my mortal enemy for help? Kierra: He's got a point. Noah: So what's going on? Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): A few days ago, I was ruling over Anur Phaetos like usual. But all of a sudden, a fleet of ships invaded my world! The leader was a red Galvanic Mechamorph. I tried to defend my planet, but he overpowered me and took me as a prisoner. I managed to escape and took a spacepod here. I can't beat the Mechamorph alone. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Red Galvanic Mechamorph? Malware! Ra'ad: Yeah, that's him. Noah: Ugh. Fine. But if you attack us, we'll take you down. But after five heroes to Perodua Myvi. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Instant Transmission! LATER... He teleported into a six heroes, it is Amperi's world. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): It is my world! Ship morphed into a belt and wrapped himself around Kierra. Noah: Guys, look out! Noah pointed in front of them. Some robots were charging toward them. Noah transformed. Zom-B (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Zom-B! Noah shot lasers at the robots. He hit them, but they kept coming. They shot Noah in the eye. He regenerated. Kierra pushed them all back with a telekinetic wave. They all shot rockets at Kierra. Kierra made a shield with the ground. But he also powered up with his Viva Accident for Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9, flew to the robots. He grabbed some with his tentacles, but they electrocuted him. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Quickly! Noah: That's it! Noah used his jets are dashed at the robots. He quickly switched to Rippo and sliced them up. The robots turned into a pile of junk. Ra'ad: Hmm. Impressive. Noah detransformed. They kept walking. Ra'ad got pulled down by a hiding robot. Ra'ad: GET OFF! Ra'ad but bring robots but after shotted with Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 is Super Saiyan, he healing Ra'ad. Noah: So how far until we get to your throne? Ra'ad: Not too much farther. They finally made it to Ra'ad's castle. They walked in and saw Malware sitting on the throne. Some Amperis were contained in cages. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Malware! Get off my world! Darn it, Viva Accident! Malware: Um no. And I see you brought some friends. Noah: More or less. Noah transformed. Ball Weevil (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Ball Weevil! Noah spat up a ball and kicked it at Malware. Malware blasted it. Kierra jumped up and tried to kick him, but Malware shot an eye beam at Kierra. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 is damaged his Viva Accident (but did like a lorry and earthquake), but Malware dodged. Malware: Fools. Malware stuck his hands into the ground and made rock things come up. It knocked them all away. Noah jumped onto a ball he spat up and walked it to Malware. He shot it at him and knocked Malware back. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Take this! HHHAAA!!!! He Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 flies, like All Goku throws a kamehameha wave except Dragon Goku. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 blasts a Super Kamehameha at Malware. Malware got up and made his arm into a gun. He shot lasers at the six. Noah detransformed. Malware: Meh. This world is boring. I think It'll make a lovely fireworks show. Malware walked to his ship. He grabbed a Galvanic Bomb from it and walked out. He placed it down. He activated it. He walked back into his ship and flew into space and stopped just outside the atmosphere. Noah: We have to defuse that bomb! Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Stop the energy now! Ra'ad: Yeah, you do that. I'll take care of Malware! Ra'ad flew towards his ship. Noah and Kierra ran to the bomb. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): This is a Galvanic Bomb, these things are hard to defuse. I don't my defuse, Noah uses to evolve! Darn it, Viva Accident! Noah transformed into Doomer. Noah stuck his arms into it and tried to absorb its power, but nothing happened. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): It's still active? Noah: What's wrong? Why didn't it deactivate? Kierra: Maybe this one's different. It's red instead of green, maybe it's a more powerful one. Noah: Then I'll have to power up, too! Noah transformed. Ultimate Doomer (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Ultimate Doomer! When Noah and Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 has combined absorbed all the energy from the bomb and deactivated it. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): (screams in paining from electricity) Noah: Let's go help Zs'Skayr. Noah and Kierra flew up to his Ship. Malware: Your planet will be gone any minute now! Ra'ad: Just wait! I'll get Galvan B! Malware: Heh. Go ahead. I WANT it gone. Kierra: Nothing's going anywhere. Noah and Kierra got onto the ship. Noah: We got rid of your bomb. Noah shot electricity at Malware. Malware fell. Ra'ad tried to attack him, but Malware caight his wrists. Kierra used telekinesis and pinned Malware down. Ra'ad possessed Malware. But he landed again. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Solar Flare! But tries to Solar Flare, Malware shot a light beam from his gapping maw. The light manifested into Ra'ad. Ra'ad: Damn! Noah shot an eye beam at Malware. He paralyzed him. Kierra set off the self-destruct countdown on the ship. Noah detransformed. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Ra'ad! Ship! Get us out of here! Noah and Kierra got in. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Instant Transmission! He teleported away. Malware: NO! Malware's ship exploded. His a Galvan Prime... Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): That's better. It is gone? Ra'ad: I don't for except. After Ra'ad hugging Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 after going off. Noah: It is stop about Malware! Kierra: Malware was explosion but he ship is gone. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): I'm not a fused to me. Noah: I'm fine. Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 (via Perodua Viva Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): *sigh* Shut up. MEANWHILE... Forgenza is monitoring Malware. Forgenza: *Sigh* Malware, you're lucky I don't hate you. THE END. Category:Episodes